Greece
Greece '''is a country in Southern Europe, bordering the Ionian Sea and the Mediterranean Sea. The country is bordering Albania, Bulgaria, Turkey, and FYROM/Republic of North Macedonia. Greece shares maritime borders with Cyprus, Egypt, Italy, and Libya. Greece is an infamous CountryHumans character but is slowly becoming more popular. Greece's sex is female, but it can vary between male or female depending on which Alternative Universe. This article is referencing Greece as it's normal fandom state with no Alternative Universes, I.E female. Description Appearance Greece has a tall hourglass-shaped body with scars and bruises all over it. She is often seen is three different outfits. The first one is a traditional Greek dress which was often used during the medieval ages. She wears a white shapeless dress that hooks up on her right shoulder with a golden clip. The dress goes to her knees and has no defying shapes around the hips nor waist. The second outfit is a blue hoodie with different coloured bubbles, symbolizing the ocean as well as marine life. She wears dark blue pants and black shoes. The third outfit is a simple blue t-shirt, black shorts, and black shoes. No matter which outfit she is wearing, she always has a golden laurel wreath on her head. Personality Greece is mostly described as a quiet, emotional country. She doesn't want to be involved in most events unless she really needs to. Her temperament can be easy to throw off when you mention things such as the debt, Third Reich, Reichtangle, Turkey, and the Ottoman Empire. When Greece gets pissed off she can get extremely violent and aggressive to everyone and everything in her surroundings. During her early parts of her life when the Ottoman Empire still was a thing she got horribly enslaved and abused, thus making her not trusting other countries easily. History Geography Relationships Family: * Armenia - brother/sister * Cyprus - brother/sister * Egypt - stepbrother/stepsister * France - son/daughter * Georgia - brother/sister * Italy - son/daughter or husband (depends on the person) * Malta - brother/sister * Portugal - son/daughter * Romania - son/daughter * Spain - son/daughter Friends: * Other Orthodox countries Neutral * Turkey - she is usually shipped with him and frenemy. Enemies: * Germany '''Opinions Cyprus Greece thinks of Cyprus more of a part of her. She loves her little brother and she would do anything for him. they both speak the same language. I don't know about the Turkish part of Cyprus though. Turkey Historically, they had a lot of drama but they have gotten over the whole thing now. Italy, Spain They shared for many years a Mediterranean, seafering culture. Also they each claim that they have best olive oil. Trivia References More about the country Where I took most of the quotes from Setup reference Another setup reference I apologize if I offended anyone thats from greece or from the countries mentioned here.ru:Греция Category:Country Category:Europe Category:Balkans Category:EU members Category:Characters Category:Everything Category:Hellenic countries Category:Orthodox Countries Category:Christian Countries Category:NATO members